Connected By Death
by mzboredasalways
Summary: AU where Horcrux don't exist. Draco has seen death in front of his eyes, he now sees Threshals. How will that change his fate? (based in their fifth year) This is only a 2-part fic :)
1. Chapter 1

I stretched as I got off of another train ride to Hogwarts. It's now my fifth year at this school. As usual I set forth to the carriages that will take me to the castle. This year I know it will be different, this summer has been too active for it not to be. My point is proven as I walk up to the carriages. There are skeletal-looking horses leading them. I have never seen anything so strange. I feel people walk pass me as if nothing was there. Then I realize that it's because they don't see them.

"Are you alright Draco?" A girl asked snapping my attention back from my thoughts. She placed a hand on my shoulders. I turned to see a blonde girl with large blue eyes looking up at me. I look at her robes and it had a Ravenclaw insignia on it.

"Who are you?" I ask stepping away from her like she was some kind of disease. She was unaffected by my action, which kind of annoyed me.

"Luna. So do you see them too?" She asked, she seemed hopeful. I wanted to feel relieved, that I wasn't crazy but I just couldn't admit to myself that those things were real.

"See what?" I asked coldly.

"Oh I thought that you saw them." Luna said, all hope was drained. At that moment I wanted to say so badly that I saw them too. _ What is wrong with you? Snap out of it._

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said a little too harshly.

"Oh." She was totally deflated, I opened my mouth to say that I actually did see them, but then,

"Malfoy, go terrorize some 2nd year and leave Luna alone." Ginny Weasley said angrily.

"Hello Weasley. Don't you have some bloke to suck?"

"You Slytherin bastard." Weasley growled as she reached for her wand. I was still faster and had my pointed at her.

"Don't think about it." I said threateningly.

"Don't." Luna said in a small voice. Both of us looked at her. I started to lower my wand but I quickly raised it back up as soon as I realized what I was doing.  
"Let's go Luna before they start to look for us." Weasley said before dragging Luna away, Luna never took her eyes off of me. I wanted to call to her.

"Draco, come one mate, hurry up. The carriages won't wait forever." Blaise said waving me over.

I went over to him. In our carriage was me, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Pansy was clinging to my arm so hard that I though it would fall off due to lack of circulation. I didn't really care though. After months of no human contact, it was nice. I'm sure that Pansy was lacking on human contact as well, it was a fair trade. Everyone in the carriages chatted as I watched the horses.

We got off the carriages and went to the Great Hall. We sat in the spot nearest to the door. Theodore and our little group joined shortly after. I wasn't really paying attention, I stared at the Ravenclaw table. I found Luna within 5 minutes of me being seated.

I saw that no one talked with her, in fact no one sat near her. I actually felt bad for her and for how my lie made her feel like no one was like her. _What the hell? _I thought to myself. _What did this Ravenclaw do to me? I should not care about her. I barely talked to her today. I am Draco bloody Malfoy! I don't care about others. I don't worry about offending anyone or hurting their feelings._

"Are you okay, mate?" Blaise whispered as he nudged me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine."

"Are you still hung up about what happened with that muggle child?"

"You would be too if a 5 year old kid was begging you to save him, trusting you completely, and right when you are about to help him, some bastard kills him from behind." I whispered angrily, totally forgetting why I was actually upset.

"If it were me, I wouldn't even be here. I would already be in the dorm, forgetting everyone and cutting myself off from everyone. Not here trying to get over it." He said trying to make me feel better.

"Thanks Blaise."

"Anytime Draco, now eat, you look too skinny."

"Ok mother." I said and he playfully nudged me.

I finally made it through my first week of school. It was the weekend and I needed some time to myself, so I told my friends not to come looking for me. I felt a need to go to the Forbidden Forest. I saw a boy step out of the Forest. I stepped behind a tree so that he couldn't see me. I stared at him for a second before I realized it was Potter. I was curious as to why he was by himself, I was half expecting to see Weasel and Granger come out of the Forest as well. Then I could see that he was taking time to himself as well.

I walked aimlessly into the Forest. Then I stopped, I was face to face with one of the horses from earlier this week. He was looking right at me. I was worried that he might attack but he just stared at me. Then he just turned as if he wanted me to follow. So I did, as stupid as it sounds. He led me to a clearing where there were twenty horses, some of which were around a girl.

"Luna?"

"Hello Draco, how are you doing?" She asked as if I hadn't broke her heart the other day.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. How about you Luna?"

"Wonderful, thank you. What brings you here?" She asked dreamily.

"I don't really know." She nodded as if it were the most logical answer. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping the Threshals company."

"What are Threshals?"

"You have to see them to understand." She said sadly.

"You mean the skeleton-horses?"

"You do see them." She said happily.

"Yeah, I do." I said awkwardly.

"You lied." She said.

"Yes I did, I am sorry."

"It's quite alright, you said the truth now. Why did you lie?" She asked curiously.

"Admitting I saw them…"

"Would be admitting they are real." Luna said nodding.

"How come it seems that we are the only ones that see them?"

"We're not, Harry sees them too."

"What do all of us have in common?" I asked wondering what could connect me, Harry, and Luna.

"We've all seen a person die."

"Is that what makes them visible?"

"Yes."

"If it's not too personal, who did you see die?"

"I saw my mother die when I was nine."

"I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, she liked to experiment and one went wrong."

"I truly am sorry about your mother Luna." I said sincerely.

"Thank you Draco." Luna said. Her blue eyes filled with tears. Suddenly she hugged me. I stiffened immediately. I wasn't used to hugs from anyone other than Pansy. Sooner than I thought, I was hugging her back.

"Can I ask you a question Draco?"

"Sure."

"Who did you see die?" I know she could feel my body language change. "You don't have to tell me." She said slacking her hold on my waist.

"Wait." I said grabbing onto her harder. I took a deep breath. We stood there for what felt like hours.

"Draco, it's ok." Luna said soothingly.

"My dad had taken me to see if I had what it takes to be a Death Eater. It was like some kind of training camp. The more experienced Death Eaters had abducted a muggle family of seven. Trainees were ordered to kill them. A little boy, about five, ran up to me. I raised my wand to kill him but I couldn't, he didn't deserve this, muggle or not.

"Just as I was thinking of a way to get him away from this camp, someone killed him. Just like that, no hesitation at all." Luna look up at me and reached up a hand to wipe away a tear I hadn't even felt.

I felt one of the Threshals push my back hard. It made us fall over with Luna landing underneath me.

"Are you alright Luna?" I asked groaning as I rolled off of her.

"I'm fine."

We didn't move. She was cuddled next to me. One of my arms was trapped underneath her. I don't remember the last time I enjoyed just someone's presence.

"Draco are we friends?"

It was such an innocently, loaded question. If I say yes she could be in more danger than is imaginable. If I say no she would be more hurt than she has ever been.

"Yes Luna, we are friends."

"Thank you."

"We should head back." I said after some time had passed.

"Perhaps." She said not moving.

"Come on, we can come back tomorrow."

"Alright." She said and we got up.

We walked back in comfortable silence.

A month or so before the school year is out. We have managed to keep our friendship a secret. We had a long talk about it, Luna wasn't happy about it but she understood why no one could know. I wish sometimes that she wasn't so understanding, it makes me feel horrible.

Luna and I were in the library studying and talking.

"Luna, what's going on here?" Hermione Granger asked stepping towards up slowly.

"I am studying with Draco." Luna said simply.

"I can see that. Are you two dating?"

"No." Luna and I said simply. I saw Granger's body relax.

"Have you told Ginny about this friendship?" Granger asked sitting down at our table.

"Are you joking? Weaslet wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut for more than an hour."

"You have a point there Malfoy."

"I never thought that I'd hear that from you Granger."

"Neither did I. So no one knows about this, right?"

"Why do you ask?" Luna asked.

"No offense to Malfoy, your crowd aren't exactly unicorns."

"No offense taken. And no one but us three know."

"Oh and the nargles, they get in your head and know your thoughts." Luna added. Granger and I looked at her.

"How could I forget them?" I said giving Granger a let-it-go-look.

"I'm going to bed." Luna said. " Goodnight Draco." She gave me a hug. "Goodnight Hermione." She left.

"Are you going to tell Potter or Weasel?" I asked.

"Of course not, as long as you promise not to hurt her."

"I promise you, Granger. I am not going to hurt her." I said putting my hand on her shoulder and getting closer to look into her eyes.

"Draco?" Blaise whispered. I paled and looked at him.

"Blaise, um…I um…"

"Don't even try it. I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me that you and Granger are dating."

"Hold your hippogriffs Zabini. I am not under any circumstances dating Draco."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you called him Draco. I didn't know you two were on a first name basis."

"Look Zabini "

"No call me Blaise."

"Whatever Blaise, don't jump to conclusions with no base to land on. Draco and I were discussing a matter, we are not, I repeat, not, dating."

"Alright Hermione, I believe you." Blaise said. "Can I be let in on the matter a Gryffindor and a Slytherin had to discuss?"

"It really has nothing to do with me. Goodnight boys." Hermione said getting up.

"Goodnight Hermione." We said as she left.

"So…" Blaise said looking at me.

I spilled my bag of beans. I told him everything. He listened intently to everything I said.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked when I finished.

"Not really." I said smiling. It felt good to tell people, even telling Hermione felt right.

"So are you and Luna dating?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. Really." I added when Blaise looked at me skeptically.

"You know you can't keep it a secret forever."

"I know. Can you imagine how much trouble I caused her for saying that I was her friend? This is not going to end well." I said lightly banging my head on the table.

"Then why didn't you lie?"

"I couldn't loose her."

"You have my support Draco."

"Thank you."

"Just to tell you, you're telling Pansy."


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight I snuck into Ravenclaw tower to hang out with Luna. When I reached her bed I saw note.

_ 'Draco, if it's you, please contact Dumbledore. Harry was sent a vision of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named torturing his godfather, Sirius Black. I fear that it might be some ploy to get Harry alone. I decided to go because the more the safer. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville are going as well. We are at the Ministry of Magic. Read this and hurry._

_ Luna'_

My entire world came crashing down. I ran out of Ravenclaw tower, not caring who saw me. I ran down the halls not caring who I ran into.

"Headmaster! Headmaster! This is an emergency! Headmaster!" I yelled loudly banging on his door.

I saw the gargoyle move and Dumbledore descend the stair case.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy."

"Here!" I was so out of breath from the running that I just handed him the letter. I saw for the first time since I have known him, the twinkle go from his eyes.

"How did you come across this?"

"I was in Ravenclaw tower looking for Luna. I went into her room and saw this."

"Thank you Draco. Now go to your common room."

"Ok." I said. I know that Dumbledore knows that I wasn't planning on going to the common room.

One positive of the training camp was that Dark Magic was a main subject. I stayed hidden as I followed. And I'm thanking Merlin that Potter isn't as good at hiding as I am.

The battle was in a very creepy room with a giant curtain. As soon as I saw Luna I ran to her. Of course she had to be fighting my father. It only took me a split second before I sided with her.

"Hello Draco." Luna said happily as our wands slashed through the air.

"Draco? What are you doing?" My father asked angrily.

"What I want, for once."

Together Luna and I took down my father. We didn't kill him though, that would have been letting him take the easy way out.

Next we helped Hermione who was taking on two Death Eaters. Once Luna and I joined the fight was over quickly. Then I saw it. Aunt Bellatrix killed Sirius. The fighting stopped in my head. That was unforgivable. I saw Professor Lupin hold Harry back from following Sirius through the veil.

I saw Bellatrix slipping away at the same time Harry did.

"Take care of Luna for me." I whispered to Hermione.

"I will."

"Goodbye Luna." I kissed her head before I ran along side Harry.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" Harry asked as we ran.

"No."

He nodded and we ran together never loosing sight of Bellatrix. We followed the sound of her voice singing "I killed Sirius Black!" It sickened me. How was it possible for me not to see the evilness in my own family before this?

"Crucio!" I heard Harry yell beside me. I was shocked that he even knew of the curse. Bellatrix twitched.

"You're going to have to do better than that Potter. It takes a little more than hating someone to hurt them. You need to want to cause them pain." She said sounding a little out of breath.

"Crucio!" Harry shouted again. This time Bellatrix fell over and writhe in pain. "How was that for you?" I could tell that Harry felt sick for what he did.

I shivered as a sudden draft came into the room. I didn't have to turn or see Bellatrix smile to know that Voldemort was behind us.

"Malfoy, you were promising, what a shame you chose Potter." Voldemort hissed in my ear.

"I would choose Harry over you any day."

Harry spun around "Crucio!" Voldemort merely deflected it with a flick of his wand.

"Tsk, tsk did you not hear Bellatrix? You have to mean it, Harry."

A second later they were battling. I saw Bellatrix headed for the fireplaces and I flicked my wand lazily causing her to trip. She fell on her face and I couldn't help but chuckle.

That's when our battle started. It must have been a strange sight with Harry versus Voldemort and Bellatrix versus me. Truth be told she didn't put up the fight I thought that she would.

"You're getting old Auntie." I said mockingly

"Watch yourself Draco." She said angrily.

BANG! The whole building shook. Bellatrix looked and I took advantage.

"Expelliamus! Petrificus Totalus!" I shot spell after spell at her. Then I caught her wand. I then turned to help Harry.

"Avada Kendvra!" I heard Voldemort say.

"Expelliamus!" Harry shouted.

I saw red and green collide then something flew into the air and Harry caught it.

Voldemort fell.

"Harry!" Hermione was the first to reach him.

"Draco!" Luna ran towards me.

I held her tight to me. I never wanted to let her go.

"It's over." I heard Tonks say.

It dawned on us. It's over. The war is done. Harry killed Voldemort. Harry won.

We were suddenly surrounded by people who worked at the Ministry. Fudge looked like a fish out of water. I looked around and saw that Harry and I made quite a mess in the lobby. I caught Harry's eye. He nodded for me to follow. I reluctantly let go of Luna.

"I'll be back."

"Ok." She slowly let me go.

I followed Harry into an office who's door had been blown off.

"Yes Harry?"

"What is with you? Are you under some kind of spell? You hate me remember?"

"I don't hate you."

"Come off it. You've hated me since 1st year."

"Well I'll admit I disliked you at first. But that quickly faded."

"And last year?"

"When your entire family is on one side it's hard to go against the current."

"What made you change your mind? How did you even get here?"

"Well um…"

"You just went against your whole family, I'm sure you can give me some details."

"Ok, Luna and I have been friends since the beginning of the year. I snuck into Ravenclaw tower and she left me a letter telling me everything and so I gave it to Dumbledore and followed him here. I saw Luna fighting my father and joined her side."

"Luna is a special girl." Harry said understandingly.

"She is amazing."

"You love her." Harry said.

"Very much."

"Take care of her."

"I will. You take care of Hermione."  
"What?" Harry asked shocked and started to blush.

"You know she likes you."

"Were you secretly friends with her too?"

"Yup so, you can't deny that you like her."

"What about Ron?"

"He'll find someone. I think I have the perfect girl."

"Who?"

"I need to plan something first."

"Sneaky Slytherin."

"Hmm… seems to have lost it's conviction."

"Maybe a little." Harry said smiling.

"We should go back to the others or they might think I killed you." I said smirking.

"Yeah right, in your dreams Malfoy. They're going to think I killed you."

"Hello I'm the cunning Slytherin, I kill you."

"Hello I'm the brave Gryffindor, I protect myself by killing you."

We continued arguing playfully as we walked back to the celebration.

I looked onto the crowd and saw a figure looming towards Luna.

"_Impedimenta_!" I shouted pointing two wand at Bellatrix.

She looked at me with pure hate. I looked her right in the eyes as I dropped her wand on the floor and stomped on it, breaking it cleanly in half. I could swear I could hear the wand screech along with Bellatrix.

"You filthy Blood Traitor. You should be ashamed. You have dishonored your family ." Bellatrix continued talking but no words came out.

"Her voice is highly unpleasant." Luna said.

"I agree." I said smiling.

"I am so proud of you Draco." Tonks said smiling and she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." No one in my family has ever said they were proud of me.

"I say we go celebrate. Everyone to the Three Broom Sticks on me!" Snape said.

We all looked at him shocked but hey, who can say no to free drinks.

Here is the second part hope you enjoyed :)

Love mzboredasalways


End file.
